


Forever is Composed of Nows

by gracetheworld



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armed Detective Agency meets the Vongola, Dazai and Tsuna are siblings, Dazai's Past, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I can't tag seriously, I live to write the two side by side lol, Let's suffer together in this wild roller coaster ride, M/M, Post Season 1 BSD, Post-Canon KHR, The Vongola Guardians brings destruction everywhere, Yokohama's gonna get rowdy, alternative universe, starts shortly before the Guild makes their official appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: Dazai never talked about his past, especially about the time before he joined the Mafia, so it surprised the Armed Detective Agency when a teenage brunet Atsushi's age came to their office, asking to see Dazai Osamu, whom he claimed to be his older brother. Things won't ever be the same after that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither BSD nor KHR Belongs to me. BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka, KHR belongs to Amano Akira, and oh, the title belongs to Emily Dickinson.

Contrary to popular belief, working in a place like the Armed Detective Agency wasn’t all fight and action as the name might have suggested. Like any other workplace out there, there were times when the day was slow for the workers of this particular agency… like today, for example.

As Atsushi glanced up from his laptop, he could see Ranpo lounging on his part of the office, eating his snacks while finishing a new game he had recently bought. Moving on, he could see Naomi being all lovey-dovey with a seemingly reluctant Tanizaki. Pretending not to see that, his eyes trailed off to Kenji, who was sleeping without a care on the sofa. His eyes moved to Kyouka, who was eating a crepe while letting Yosano style her hair. He couldn’t see anyone else, but the President was probably in his office, his mentor off somewhere (probably trying to commit suicide for the nth time already by this point), and Kunikida…

Huh, weird. Usually, in days like this, Kunikida would be in the office, scolding all of them for lazing around and to get their works done for the day, not that there were many to begin with, unless your name was Dazai (since Dazai had always pushed back on working his paperwork). Yet, today, he wasn’t there to nag them. Atsushi didn’t even recall seeing him since this morning, which was weirder. Where could have the man gone to, anyways?

Though, as if on cue, the door was slammed open by Kunikida, who shot them disapproving look. “You guys are lazing around again? I know it’s a slow day, but get your works done!” His eyes flickered to Dazai’s empty seat. “The bastard isn’t here?” He tsk-ed and turned, and only then Atsushi could see that there was a young brunet, the same age as Atsushi in fact, standing behind the blond haired man. “Are you sure you really need Dazai?”

The messy haired brunet himself looked meek and nervous, his brown eyes wide with nervousness and his brows furrowed in slight worry, while his shoulders were slightly slouched in what seemed to be… disappointment? Yeah, if Atsushi read his body language right, then it was disappointment. Why was the boy disappointed? Did he really want to meet Dazai that much? Why was he searching for Dazai in the first place?

Said brunet nodded in reply. “Yes. I come here not as a client. It’s more of a personal issue I have with O—with Dazai-san.” He darted his eyes around the office, trying to check if Dazai really wasn’t there. Upon realizing that Dazai really wasn’t there, he sighed, his shoulder slouched even further. “I was kind of hoping to find him here… do you know where he usually would be if not here?”

“Who knows? That guy wanders off just as he likes, probably trying to commit suicide somewhere.” Yosano answered, sounding entirely too nonchalant for something as dreary as her words, but to the members of the agency, talking about Dazai and suicide, especially in the same line, did not warrant any kind of care, as Dazai had done it too much yet never die anyways. He was like a cockroach in that aspect, so hard to kill, so hard to die.

Though of course, the boy didn’t know that, as evident by how wide his eyes got. Atsushi was surprised that eyes could go as wide as that boy’s did. “Eh?! Suicide?! Dazai-san?!” His face paled, throwing questioning look at the members of ADA in panic. “S-Shouldn’t someone find him and stop him then?! He’s your friend and coworker, right?!” his arms were even flailing up and down now. The boy really wasn’t good in hiding his emotions.

“He’s done this many times already. He always turns out alright in the end.” Ranpo assured him, not even taking his eyes off his game. By how he was furiously pressing on the game console, Ranpo seemed to be at a very important point of the game. “His favorite suicide spot is the river. You should check up there if you really need him.”

“Why are you searching for Dazai-san anyways, err…” Now that Atsushi thought about it, they hadn’t heard of the brunet’s name.

The boy’s cheeks flushed, flustered. “Oh right, sorry for being rude. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I’m from Namimori.” The brunet, Tsuna, introduced himself, smiling timidly at them. “As for why I’m searching for Dazai-san, well…” He looked unsure as to how he was going to explain whatever it is that caused him to go all the way from his hometown to Yokohama to search for Dazai. “Dazai-san’s name isn’t really Dazai, his real name is Sawada Osamu…” he trailed off, looking up uncertainly at them. “Basically, he’s my older brother.”

It took Atsushi and the rest of the ADA members (but Ranpo, because Ranpo must have some way, somehow guessed about it) a full three seconds to react, but once the words that the little brunet had just said finally _dawned_ on their brains, Atsushi, after he almost slipped from his seat (however that happen), just had the feeling that their slow day was not going to become slow anymore... or that they were going to even have any slow days after this.

“You?! And Dazai?! _Bro_ _thers?!_ NO WAY!”

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised that there's no BSD/KHR crossover, even though I'm sure it'll be an awesome crossover. Well, here am I writing one, even though I have two exams tomorrow (I'm procrastinating, sue me).


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this story! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the new chapter! :D

It was four years after the World’s Greatest Hitman came to his doorstep, declaring himself his home tutor and that he, clumsy and useless Sawada Tsunayoshi, was going to be the tenth heir to the greatest mafia famiglia to ever exist, the Vongola Famiglia, and here Tsuna was, a high school student at his last year of study by day and a mafia boss in training at night. He had no problems with the former, but the latter, on the other hand…

Tsuna couldn’t help but glare at the pile of folders at sitting nicely on the right side of his study desk, Reborn watching him work on them from his hammock. “Come on, Dame-Tsuna. If you keep dawdling, they’re never going to finish, and who knows? You might find a new pile to memorize tomorrow.” When he entered high school, the nick name Dame-Tsuna was all but a distant past since he had improved his grades… or that was how it was supposed to be, except Reborn still loved to use that particular nickname, like now.

The brunet mafia boss to be scowled at the hitman (more like a pout rather than a scowl, but no one was brave enough to tell that to a pissed off Tsuna who was stressed from the paperwork he needed to sign every single night). He took another folder from the file and without seeing it, he opened the folder. “Why must I memorize every single folder in this pile by tonight, anyways? Surely reading half tonight and continuing the other half tomorrow is alright? And are you sure Japan really has these many underworld organisations?!”

“Do you doubt your famiglia’s information network? These are all folders on potential allies in Japan taht are worth looking into. I want you to memorize them quickly so that we can get started on making those alliances before you are officially inheriting the position of the Decimo.” Reborn chided, whacking Tsuna’s head with Leon-stick for complaining. “The one you’re holding onto right now in particular. Read them carefully. They might be a good ally, seeing as they are an organization filled with ability users.”

It had surprised Tsuna that people with supernatural abilities existed in this world, like dying will flame wasn’t weird enough already. According to Reborn’s explanation, these abilities came from flame mutation. The exact science wasn’t clear to Tsuna, but that was the gist of it. Apparently, these flame mutations caused various kinds of supernatural abilities to manifest.

The folder Tsuna was holding was on an underworld organization based on Yokohama called Port Mafia. The head was Mori Ougai, his ability was in the form of materializing a little humanoid girl that had super strength; Tsuna suspected that his ability mutated from his dual storm and mist flame. The Port Mafia’s equivalents of guardians were made of five people. Tsuna read through their profiles carefully, noting their discovered strengths and weaknesses. Tsuna had to admit, they seemed strong.

He turned the pages for the next few minutes, until he stopped. His chocolate brown eyes widened as a particular picture entered his view. His breath hitched, and any words he wanted to say just died at the edge of his tongue. The hand holding that file trembled. “Reborn,” he called for his mentor quietly. “This information on the Port Mafia… how accurate is it?” he asked.

Reborn’s eyes narrowed, taking note of his student’s reaction. In the four years Reborn had known Tsuna, the boy never once reacted like this. Not even when they were in the future or during the conflict with Shimon or even during the representative battle. Reborn hadn’t read the folders himself, so he had wondered just what info he read that shocked him so. “I would say very. Irie was one of the people who gathered the information, after all. You know his hacking skill is one of the best in the world.”

At his response, Tsuna dropped the folder at his desk as he stood up. “Reborn, I’m going to Yokohama.”

Reborn didn’t show any sigh on surprise, even if he felt so. Instead, he glanced towards the folder, showing a particular profile. It was the profile of one of the former prominent members of the Port Mafia who was apparently still alive and was now working in an ability based organization still in Yokohama. Once Reborn saw the photo of the person in question though, he understood immediately why Tsuna reacted that way.

Finding out that your missing, thought to be dead brother was in fact alive and didn’t even live in a different country than you do would shock you.

* * *

 " _When I come home, I’ll bring you lots of sweets, Tsuna!”_

_“O-Onii-chan promise?”_

_“Yeah, I promise!”_

The last time Tsuna saw his brother Osamu, he was just four years old. Tsuna could barely remember the person in question himself, but everything he could remember about Osamu was his brother’s bright smiles aimed at him and the love and protectiveness his brother had for him. The clearest thing he remembered about Osamu though, was the fact that Tsuna had loved him as much as a child.

He remembered the last time he saw his brother, giving him a good bye hug as he skipped out of the house, saying that he’d come back soon. That day, he was supposed to go on a three days school trip to Kyoto. Osamu had promised to bring him a lot of Kyoto sweets and anything else that he could find that he thought that Tsuna and Nana would like. Tsuna remembered being very excited hearing Osamu’s promise.

He never came back though.

On the second day of the trip, his teacher had called his mother and told her that Osamu was missing. Tsuna remembered Nana crying as she called Iemitsu, telling him what had happened. Tsuna didn’t know what happened after that, but Tsuna now suspected that Iemitsu had probably send a search squad to search for Kyoto, and eventually, the whole Japan for Osamu’s whereabouts.

He was never found. One and an half year later, he was declared dead. Whoever had kidnapped Osamu, they must have been very good to escape Vongola and CEDEF’s men.

When he was told that Osamu was dead, Tsuna had cried. He didn’t even go out of his room for one week straight, until he was reminded that his mother was also sad and suffering because Osamu was dead. One of her sons had left her, Tsuna couldn’t do the same. That was why Tsuna had decided to bury the pain and memories of Osamu deep inside his heart in favor of making his mother happy again. He might be clumsy and useless, but Tsuna would try his best to always be there on his mother’s side, because his brother Osamu couldn’t do that anymore.

Fourteen years after that, Tsuna never expected to finally discover something about his brother at all, let alone finding out that not only was he alive, he had been involved with the mafia a few years back before leaving, going underground for two years, before surfacing back to work in a government-sanctioned private detective agency, all under the name Dazai Osamu. Tsuna remembered that Dazai had been their mother’s maiden name.

It was a rushed decision, to just go to Yokohama to find his brother without even thinking about what actually happened from the four years he was kidnapped before he was taken in by the Port Mafia, or what happened in the years he was in the Port Mafia. Osamu must have changed during those fourteen years; he might not even be the same Osamu Tsuna knew anymore.

But this was Osamu, his older brother.

Tsuna just wanted to see his older brother again.

* * *

The next day, he had informed his mother that he was going to Yokohama as soon as possible to take care of something important. He didn’t tell her that he might have found where Osamu was. He didn’t want to get his mother’s hope up only to find out that Osamu didn’t want to come back. It’d hurt their mother. He had enough of their mother being hurt by their father, by Osamu’s disappearance, and by Tsuna himself making her worried most of the time.

As soon as he had told her, he went to contact Osamu’s workplace. He had half hoped that his brother would be the one to answer the phone, but that wasn’t the case. The one to answer was a man called Kunikida. Tsuna had asked for Osamu, but Kunikida replied that the man in question wasn’t available at the moment. Pushing aside the disappointment from his voice, he asked if it was possible to make an appointment with Osamu tomorrow. He got a reply, not a positive response, yet not a negative one either. All Kunikida said was that he’d try to make one, if Osamu actually came to work at all tomorrow.

So his brother skipping work wasn’t something strange. He should take note of that.

The day passed quickly, and after taking care of his school absence without making it known to his guardians that he will be gone for a while (as much as he loved his guardians, he wouldn’t want to wish destruction upon Yokohama more than it’s probably already suffering, judging the existence of both Port Mafia and the Armed Detective Agency there), Tsuna had took the train to Yokohama. Reborn, of course, accompanied him. “I want to see for myself the person the Port Mafia call as the Demon Prodigy.”

That nickname didn’t sit right with Tsuna’s image of the Osamu he knew, which only cemented Tsuna’s belief that Osamu had changed.

He was nervous on seeing his brother again, his brother who might as well be stranger now, since it had already been fourteen years since they last met. Nervousness aside though, Tsuna won’t give up on seeing his older brother.

Even if when he came to the Armed Detective Agency (without Reborn, because Reborn had said that he wanted to scout out the area) and found that Osamu wasn’t there. He had come to Yokohama to find his brother, and he wouldn’t leave until he met him.

Though he was a bit surprised by the ADA members’ reaction to him being Osamu’s brother.

“I-Is it really surprising?” Tsuna tilted his head, a bit startled by their reaction. In his opinion, while Osamu and he looked quite different, they still shared a lot of the same features. Osamu had inherited a lot more from their mother, from his hair to his eyes and his face, though he definitely inherited his height from their father. Tsuna had his mother’s eyes and coloring, but he also inherited a lot of features from their father—or rather, from Giotto through their father. That aside, Tsuna still firmly believe that they didn’t look completely different.

“Yes!” The white haired boy exclaimed as he jumped down from his seat. “I-I mean, D-Dazai-san and you act totally different! Like, very different!” his words were met with agreement from everyone in the room, and Tsuna couldn’t help but wonder just how different Osamu was to the Osamu he remembered. “Are you really sure that Dazai-san is your brother? Maybe you’re just mistaken?”

Tsuna shook his head. Even his hyper intuition agreed that the person on the photo of Dazai Osamu was his older brother. “I saw the photo, and I am absolutely sure that Dazai Osamu is my onii-san.”

“Yeah, I can see the family resemblance.” The one who had been playing video game before, and coincidentally the only one who wasn’t surprised at him being Osamu’s brother, told them. “But to be fair, your personality and Dazai’s are complete opposite.”

Tsuna could only laugh awkwardly at that. _‘Complete opposite, huh?’_ he pondered silently. Osamu and Tsuna had been on different side of the spectrum personality wise during their younger years. Osamu had been the genius, top of his class and very outgoing child surrounded by a lot of friends, while Tsuna was the timid and clumsy one that still butchered his hiragana and katakana at the age of four, but from what he was getting from his brother’s colleague and his own intuition, it seemed that they were even further apart in personality after fourteen years.

Deciding not to think too hard on it and to reserve judgment until he met his brother once again, Tsuna decided to change the subject. “Well, if you say he is probably trying to... drown himself for the countless time,” and wasn’t that weird— his brother being a suicidal maniac? The Osamu Tsuna remembered was very vibrant with life, after all. “I-Is it alright if someone lead me to his... favorite suicide river place that you mentioned before?”

No matter how much Osamu had changed, even if he had become a ruthless person or a broken man, Tsuna still wanted to meet his brother once again. It was as he said before; he might not remember much about Osamu, but if there was one thing he clearly remembered, than it was his love for his big brother. Tsuna was going to meet his brother once more, everything and everyone trying to stop him be damned for all he care.

He wasn’t the Vongola Decimo to be for nothing, after all.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that this story is well received, and I'm glad that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The plot bunny had been gnawing at me since I first read BSD, to be honest, but I've only managed to write the damn thing now, lol.
> 
> So in this chapter, we saw how Tsuna found out about Dazai being alive, as well as a little glimpse to his childhood past with Dazai. I hope I made it believable enough, even with the lack of details (considering that Tsuna still didn't know much about Dazai's kidnapping at the time and his very few memories of Dazai).
> 
> Regarding Dazai being Tsuna's brother. As mentioned by _Blackwhiteeli_ and _winterblade_ in the comments, it **is** kind of hard to see them being brothers, even I have to admit that. Originally, I intended to make Dazai as Nana's brother, which mean he'd be related to Tsuna as his uncle. However, I had to factor in the age differences, and to be honest, with how the timeline is, it makes more perfect sense with Osamu being Tsuna's brother rather than Nana's, since the two would have a quite big age gap that is almost impossible for the two to be siblings, even if I have put KHR timeline to be directly post-canon instead of 4YL. 
> 
> But then again, writing something that is hard to imagine is half the challenge of writing, isn't it? XD
> 
> Dazai as Tsuna knew him and the Dazai we all know would be vastly different, since the Dazai Tsuna knew was still untainted by the Port Mafia. I'll explore more on Dazai's past; his childhood with Tsuna, the four years between his last meeting with his family and being inducted to the Port Mafia by Mori, and his own time in the Port Mafia. I'll be having fun with it.
> 
> On another note, regarding the relation of abilities and dying will flames: Tsuna had been rather vague in explaining this in this chapter due to his limited understanding of the exact science itself. I'm still too (lol), but I hope by next chapter, which will be mainly be in Reborn's POV (and maybe Dazai, but no promises :v), I could explain the whole mutation thing more clearly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter as my valentine gift to you all because I love you guys, you are awesome!

Reborn remembered a time in the past when both the Vongola and CEDEF were in a state of panic. It was fourteen years ago, about two years before he started training Dino. At the time, he was still just Timoteo’s acquaintance, having not joined the Vongola fully yet, so he wasn’t clear on all the details except for the ones he cared for, seeing as Vongola wasn’t his main interest then. From what he could gather, it seemed that the CEDEF head’s eldest son and a potential heir to the Vongola throne had been kidnapped on his school trip.

It was rather surprising that even when the Vongola and CEDEF had all but exhausted their resources to find the boy, they still couldn’t find him, up to the point of Timoteo coming to him, asking him for a favor to search for the boy. Reborn had accepted it, simply because Timoteo was a friend and he seemed really desperate, and it wasn’t like he had anything important to do. He thought that it’d be an easy mission—he was the World’s Greatest Hitman, after all.

It turned out not to be as easy as he thought. Wasn’t a surprise though, since as great as he was, Timoteo had gone too long before he asked the cursed hitman for help, and almost all the clues had gone cold after that. The only new things Reborn had managed to discover was that Sawada Osamu’s kidnappers had abilities and had sold him to another organization, and the organization sold him to another, and so on it was hard to keep track.

Eventually, the trail had gone totally cold, and Reborn could do nothing about it. If Timoteo had gone to him earlier, maybe Sawada Osamu could have been saved and returned home, but by this point? No, he was probably already dead.

— And so the Vongola and CEDEF stopped searching, marking him as deceased.

The polices had declared Sawada Osamu dead one year earlier, but the Vongola had still kept on searching until Reborn told them to give up, since there was no trail left to investigate. Even if there was, it wasn’t like Reborn could help, because by that time, the Chiavarone Nono had requested for him to train his son and heir, and Reborn had no time to search and chase for a ghost.

Years passed, and while Reborn didn’t keep tab on Japanese Underworld that much, he had heard whispers of a rising famiglia in a town called Yokohama, an ability based underworld organization called Port Mafia, and the whispered name of ‘Double Black’, a pair of mafiosi that destroyed an entire organization in just one night, and the whispered rumors of the Demon Prodigy of the Port Mafia being one of the Double Black.

That was all that Reborn had bothered to pay attention to, though. At the time, he had nothing to do in Japan, so he didn’t bother to delve into it much further. He still had Dino to train after all, and it was unlikely that the blond boss to be was going to Japan at all.

Until Timoteo asked him to train his new heir and Iemitsu’s youngest son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, that is.

Tsuna’s training though, took quite a lot of time due to his clumsiness and overall below average skills, even more so than Dino. Reborn had to put all of his attention and effort in training to get all of Tsuna’s skills up to standard before getting him to work on famiglia matters, such as alliances. Not to mention the many battles Tsuna had gotten into in just the short more or less six months he had known the boy—the battle against Mukuro, the ring conflict with Xanxus, getting transported to the future to fight a megalomaniac Byakuran, fighting against the Shimon Famiglia who had been manipulated by Daemon Spade and the Representative Battle to ‘lift’ the arcobaleno curse.

All in all, both Tsuna’s and his own life had been quite hectic that Reborn hadn’t had the time to properly investigate the Port Mafia then. It wasn’t like it was that important at the time, seeing as they weren’t in Yokohama. Maybe Reborn would get a file on them for Tsuna to review as potential ally, but only when Tsuna finally accepted taking the responsibility as Vongola Decimo. For now, he’d focus on getting Tsuna’s skills up to his standards.

Four years passed since then, and Nono had started to delegate more and more work to Tsuna, and Reborn deemed that he was good enough now to make a decent alliance on his own, so he had asked Irie to get information on Japanese Underworld organizations, including the Port Mafia.

He never expected that the whispered Demon Prodigy of the Port Mafia he had heard all those years ago to be the missing thought to be dead son of Iemitsu.

The name he had used now was Dazai Osamu. So even the so called Demon Prodigy of the Port Mafia, which was arguably one of the most powerful organization residing in Japan right now, could be sentimental, seeing as he was using his mother’s maiden name and his own given name instead of adopting a whole new identity.

Tsuna had given him a copy of Dazai Osamu’s file that the brunet had asked Irie to get for him. The identity itself had birth certificate, but if one were to investigate more closely, you would find it was a fake. Anything concrete that came with the identity of Dazai Osamu had only appeared when he was twelve—a four years gap between his last moment with the Sawadas to his entrance to the Port Mafia, it seemed. During his time in the Port Mafia until his leave, he had apparently committed 136 murders, 312 cases of extortion, and 625 cases of fraud, along with various sundry other crimes. He quit the Port Mafia at eighteen, suddenly abandoning a mission and had gone underground for two years, before he reappeared in the society as a brand new man, with all of his previous records that might connect him to the Port Mafia erased, and promptly joined the Armed Detective Agency. He still worked there, even now.

Interestingly enough, it was said in the file that he had attempted suicide multiple times, though all of those attempts had failed, either by his own sabotages or because someone had stopped him in time. Reborn didn’t think Tsuna had read that far yet into his older brother’s file, since he didn’t seem to be worried all that much. If he had, Reborn had no doubt that Tsuna would be freaking out about what if his brother was dead by the time they had arrived in Yokohama.

Upon their arrival to Yokohama, he and Tsuna had decided to go on separate ways. Tsuna would be going to the Armed Detective Agency as he had told him previously to see if his brother was there, and Reborn would scour Yokohama to find Sawada Osamu, or Dazai Osamu as he was called now, in case he wasn’t in the Armed Detective Agency, as Tsuna had mentioned that it seemed the older Sawada was prone to skipping work, from what the brunet could gather from his brief conversation with one of Dazai Osamu’s colleague.

The first few places he had went to were places Dazai frequently visited for suicide attempts, as Irie noted in his file, gathered from eye witnesses and CCTV hacking. He wasn’t in any of those places.

Reborn concluded that Dazai must have been in his apartment, so there he went.

Easily breaking into his apartment without even spending too much effort, he had spotted Dazai immediately, lazing in his futon, bottles of scotches spread around him. He was reading a book—a suicide manual, to be exact. The room itself was messy, though not as messy as Tsuna’s, but Dazai was not a teenager any longer, so it was to be expected. From what he could see, Dazai had been in his apartment for more than three days, not leaving his apartment in those three days. There were fading bruises on his face, he had recently been attacked. He had heard of a fight between the ADA and Port Mafia a few days back. One of the ADA members was kidnapped by the Port Mafia, one who could turn into a white tiger, and was about to be sold. A fight broke and the kidnapped member managed to escape with another former member of the Port Mafia. Maybe Dazai was involved in that fight.

The hitman wasn’t surprised when Dazai’s body stilled for a moment and he sat up, setting his book down on the floor, warily looking around his own room. Even with the name change and fourteen years of not being with his real family, Dazai was still one of Vongola Primo’s descendants. Like Iemitsu and Tsuna, he had obviously inherited the infamous Vongola Hyper Intuition. So far, Tsuna still had the strongest intuition amongst the three of them, seeing as Tsuna was quicker in spotting Reborn than Dazai did, but Dazai’s intuition was definitely stronger than Iemitsu’s.

Dazai’s wary gaze stopped at Reborn’s general. “Who’s there?” his voice was calm, not even a hint of fear displayed.

The hitman did not see any use in hiding any longer. His first objective of coming here was to find Dazai Osamu after all. “Dazai Osamu,” he started, as the physically six years old hitman walked out from his hiding spot, coal black eyes staring right into Dazai’s own dark chocolate brown eyes. “— previously known as Sawada Osamu, son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Dazai’s eyes narrowed at his words, it was the only sign he made that showed Reborn that the former Mafioso hadn’t expected anyone to know about that, especially in Yokohama. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” He denied, a dark smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes spread on his lips. “How are you here anyways, kiddo? Your parents must be worried~!” his cheerful tone was obviously fake, and both of them knew it.

“I wanted to see for myself the rumored Demon Prodigy of the Port Mafia. Your nickname has even spread to Italy, you know?” Reborn darkly chuckled as he approached the detective. Even if Dazai was the so called Prodigy, Reborn was the best in the world of Cosa Nostra. He could easily subdue Dazai at anytime. “I am Reborn, the World’s Greatest Hitman.”

Dazai raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh?” an amused sound escaped his lips. “And why would the World’s Greatest Hitman and former Sun Arcobaleno come to Yokohama to find me, of all people? I’ve left the Port Mafia, if you haven’t heard the news, already.” The bandaged man drawled darkly. It seemed that even if he had left the Port Mafia, he was still more or less updated in the Cosa Nostra news, seeing as he knew that Reborn was now a _former_ arcobaleno. “Aren’t you busy teaching the Vongola Decimo? Or is it Neo Primo, now?”

Reborn smirked. Tsuna’s identity as the Vongola Decimo had still not been announced to the whole Cosa Nostra yet, so even if Dazai had known about the Sawada’s connection to the Mafia, he obviously hadn’t known that his little brother was, in fact, the same Vongola Decimo he was talking about. “Yes, indeed. He wants to meet you though.” Reborn said, leaning to the wall behind him, shooting an amused look at Dazai. “After all, he wants to meet the older brother he thought had died fourteen years ago when he disappeared— no, _kidnapped_.”

Dazai was smart, so Reborn had no doubt that the brunet had come to the correct conclusion immediately. Reborn wasn’t even subtle when he told him that certain piece of information.

“You’re saying that _Tsuna_ is the Vongola Decimo.” It wasn’t even a question, and all pretense of false friendliness was gone without a trace from Dazai’s being. There was a sort of distant protectiveness in his voice and posture, though one wouldn’t have seen it if they didn’t know Dazai or very observant like Reborn.

Good then. Even after fourteen years, although it probably wasn’t as much as Tsuna’s guardians’ protectiveness, the fact alone that Dazai still had some sort of protective feeling towards Tsuna meant that there was a chance, no matter how slight it was, for the two siblings to reconcile.

Reborn may not look like it, but he cared a lot for Tsuna. Tsuna was his student, his favorite one, in fact. The brunet had been like a son to him, not that he’d admit it to anyone. Tsuna was also the one who saved him from the terrible arcobaleno curse, so he felt like he owed Tsuna one.

He wanted Tsuna to be happy, and if Dazai Osamu had even shown an inkling that he didn’t care for Tsuna at all after the fourteen years they were apart, Reborn would forcibly take Tsuna away from Yokohama before he got his heart broken from a brother who didn’t care for him any longer, even if it meant killing Dazai Osamu before Tsuna even get to meet him again.

Reborn was still a hitman, after all.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Reborn's POV was hard to write. Before any of you start complaining about Reborn not being able to find Dazai when he was asked, you have to understand that by the time Reborn was asked by Timoteo, the clues of his whereabouts are more or less gone, not to mention we still don't know much about Dazai's time prior to him entering the Port Mafia. We have more insight now, but there's still not a lot, so please be patient. Also, Reborn had other jobs to do, one that's actually _paid_ instead of just a favor from Timoteo. That's one more factor of why Reborn did not feel to bad about not finding Dazai. It's not a job, it's not a hit, it's just favor. It's not going to affect his reputation much.
> 
> Anyways... the next chapter, which is Dazai's, is apparently harder to write. That being said, expect the next update to be a little later, because I'm honestly not happy with how the next chapter turned out and I might rewrite it over again.
> 
> Regarding Dazai inheriting the Hyper Intuition-- remember his words to Chuuya in S1E09/Manga Ch. 11 (Or is it 10? I forgot)? "My predictions is always right." 'nuff said.
> 
> That aside, I want to say thank you to everyone who have taken their time to read, gave kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, and commented on this fic! You guys are so incredible!


	4. Chapter 3

Osamu had honestly tried to forget that part of his life

—the part of his childhood when he was still innocent and happy, because someone like him who had the black blood of mafia did not deserve that kind of childhood.

He never thought that he’d ever meet any of his family again, especially not his younger brother.  

—and honestly? Osamu would like to keep it that way.

 _(He had changed far too much from the foolish eight years old boy he was so long ago, changed so much that he was sure Tsuna **wouldn’t** recognize him._)

Tsuna’s presence in Yokohama, along with his tutor, Reborn’s, had thrown wrench into his carefully laid plans for the incoming attack from the Guild. Tsuna and Reborn were wild cards after all, wild cards that Osamu still hadn’t figured out on how to use at this moment, because frankly, Osamu had only heard bits and pieces about the Vongola Decimo.

( _The Vongola Decimo that was his younger brother, and wasn’t that something surreal to hear? Because it was **Tsuna**.)_

He had to somehow convince Tsuna to go back to Namimori, preferably before the Guild decided to make their official appearance to the Armed Detective Agency. Even if he managed to figure out how to use Tsuna in his plans, he was sure none of the Vongola would be pleased with him, and right now, Osamu was not going to make an enemy of Vongola anytime soon.

 _(‘You just didn’t want him to be hurt.’ A childlike voice that was a reminiscent of his eight years old self when he was just plain Sawada Osamu whispered in the furthest part of his mind, but he cast aside that thought as quickly as it came, burying it deep inside his mind._ )

After confirming that Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo without as much as a word, but only a meaningful gaze, the former Sun Arcobaleno stayed quiet, leaning comfortably on the wall of his apartment, watching Osamu closely under his gaze. Not wanting to provoke the man who could very well kill him anytime ( _and while Osamu would so love to die, right now, he couldn’t afford to do that, not with the threat of the Guild hanging in the air_ ), Osamu turned away, instead taking out his phone.

Tsuna should be with the agency members. He probably found out about Osamu being alive through seeing the Port Mafia files ( _— didn’t Osamu erase everything about his involvement with the Port Mafia already? Even making sure that there were no cache files? How did the Vongola get information about his involvement with the Port Mafia?_ ), but he must had done further research, or ask the one who got his files in the first place, about where Osamu was now. Osamu’s career in the Armed Detective Agency wasn’t a secret, after all, so it was an easy thing to find.

He punched Kunikida’s number without even really paying any attention to the numbers. He had memorized all of the agency member’s numbers, after all. He didn’t even have to wait that long because only after the second ring, Kunikida had answered him, as expected.

( _Honestly, Kunikida was too predictable, sometimes._ )

He could hear the sound of water running on the background, clearly, they were on the riverside. _“Dazai! Great timing! There’s—”_ Osamu didn’t have time for any kind of silly chit chat though. He had to get Tsuna out of Yokohama as soon as possible. The longer Tsuna was here and the closer it was to the time that the Guild would reveal themselves to the agency, the more risk it was to his plans.

While Osamu was nothing if not adaptive, Osamu would rather not involve outsiders.

( _He ignored the part of him that was still the eight years old Sawasa Osamu who continuously taunted him about not wanting to get Tsuna hurt._ )

“Kunikida-kun, I know Tsuna’s with you. Can I talk to him?” While it was phrased like a question, both Osamu and Kunikida knew that it was anything but. He could hear shuffles from the other side, sounds of light brushing as the phone was handed over. He froze for a bit when he heard the voice from the other side that was not Kunikida’s.

_“Nii-san?”_

The voice was different from what Osamu remembered. Gone was the high pitched and squeaky voice he was so used to hear from Tsuna, replaced with a deeper and calmer one. Time really had gone by since he last saw Tsuna, didn’t it? Of course, fourteen years was a long time, but it didn’t really feel that way to Osamu. Maybe it was just because he never cared for a concept such as time, just wanting to die _soon_.

“Heh, your voice changed a lot. It used to be so squeaky and high pitched.” Osamu didn’t know what possessed him to tease Tsuna, but it just came out. What surprised him was the sincere fond tone that accompanied the teasing. It had been fourteen years, and Osamu thought that any familial feelings he had for his family was nothing but a dying flame residing in the furthest and deepest corner of his black heart.

_“N-Nii-san! Please don’t remind me of that!”_

The splutter from the other side, followed by a vehement protest from the younger almost brought a smile to Osamu’s face, almost. It never made its way as a more serious thought, one he had been aiming to talk about as soon as Tsuna was on the phone flitted back into his mind. “Tsuna,” he called out, calmly and void of any other emotion. “Go home.” It was just two simple words, but it held a weight that he hoped Tsuna could understand.

There was silence for a bit from the other side, before the younger brunet answered, _“No.”_ Tsuna sounded firm and confident in a way that Osamu never witnessed Tsuna being back when they were young ( _when he was still innocent_ ), and wondered if it was because he was Vongola Decimo now and had gained a lot of confidence over the years. _“I’m not leaving until I meet with Nii-san and talk face to face. There’s something I have to talk to you about.”_

“If it’s about you being Vongola Decimo—”

_“It’s not.”_

Osamu’s grip on his phone tightened at the answer. Why couldn’t Tsuna just listen to him and leave Yokohama? He was doing this for ( _—his protection_ ) the sake of his plans, plans that can’t be ruined if he wanted Yokohama to stay intact.

( _Because he had to try to be the good guy, just like Odasaku requested him to be with his dying breath— even if Osamu didn’t know how to be the good guy anymore._ )

 _“Please, Nii-san. Just this once, I want to see you again with my own two eyes.”_ Tsuna’s tone had turned from the serious and confident tone from before to a more desperate and childish one. Osamu could just imagine it, Tsuna clenching his fist, his grip on Kunikida’s phone tighten, head bowed slightly, bangs shadowing his eyes, body trembling if only slightly. _“It’s been too long.”_

And indeed it had been, hadn’t it?

Maybe, just maybe Osamu would meet his younger brother again, just this once.

Maybe, Osamu could convince Tsuna to stay away from Yokohama if he talks to him face to face.

( _But deep down, Osamu—the part that was still the foolish Sawada Osamu, knew for certain that once he saw Tsuna, he’d probably give in once the younger told him that he was staying. Osamu—the Dazai Osamu who was not quite the Port Mafia Executive he was, but not quite the Armed Detective Agency member he was –maybe a mixture of both?- pushed that thought down.)_

“Fine.” He finally replied, tone clipped. “I’ll meet you in the Agency.”

He ended the call then, and when he looked up, Reborn was already gone. Either he was so preoccupied with talking to Tsuna or the hitman was that good (probably both), Osamu didn’t even hear or feel the hitman leaving. It terrified him a bit that someone could so easily slip into his apartment room and out of it with such ease, but Osamu was sure that no matter how he increases the security of his apartment, the hitman would easily bypass them all.

Hopefully, this would be the last time the hitman would do something like that.

Slowly standing up, he made his way to his wardrobe where he hung his brown coat in an almost mechanical manner, his mind too deep in the sudden turmoil of feelings and thoughts racing through his mind. Ever since Reborn appeared and told him that Tsuna was searching for him, it opened a part of him that he’d rather stay closed forever. Frankly, it had caused quite a mess in his usually organized brain.

Meeting Tsuna—Osamu didn’t know how to feel about that. Happy? Angry? Excited? Nervous? Really, none of those words could describe what he was feeling right now.

It was alright. It was only this one time. After this, everything would return to normal, Osamu and Tsuna would live in two different towns, not meeting each other, living out their life like before Tsuna discovered that he was alive.

( _But for some reason, the thought of that didn’t sit right with Osamu._ )

* * *

Knowing that Dazai had a brother, a _younger one_ at that was surreal to Kunikida. Plus the fact that Dazai’s father and mother were still alive too shocked him. Dazai had looked like the man that didn’t have any family left, after all, so to find out that he actually had a full set of _living family_ just seemed unreal to Kunikida.

Yet here the living proof was standing in front of him, in the form of a petite brunet with fluffy hair and large brown eyes, displaying a personality that was just so different from his partner. While the family resemblance was there (even if it was just faint, it was still there), it was so hard to imagine that his idiot of a partner and this sweet little boy were in fact, _siblings_.

Compared to Dazai, whom Kunikida knew that, despite displaying an idiotic and childish persona most of the time, could be very dangerous if provoked, Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed like he couldn’t even hurt a fly. He was like Atsushi in that aspect, except that Atsushi would gladly fight Akutagawa if provoked. Sawada though, didn’t even seem like he could do so, even if faced with his own version of Akutagawa.

… It really was hard to reconcile the fact that Dazai and Sawada were siblings, full blooded at that. Kunikida didn’t care if he had been repeating this thing over and over in his head; it was still hard to believe.

Kunikida was only thankful that he wasn’t the only person to be thinking that way. Atsushi and Tanizaki seemed to be thinking so as well.

“Thank you for lending me your phone, Kunikida-san.” The brunet thanked him politely, handing Kunikida back his phone with a smile on his face, his brown eyes glittering with excitement. “Nii-san said that we can meet him in the agency.” It was the unguarded happiness in the boy’s face that made Kunikida even more unconvinced that Dazai was related to this boy at all, but the man himself had all but confirmed that he at least knew Sawada.

… How did he know that Sawada was here in Yokohama, anyway? Let alone that he was with the Armed Detective Agency members? Dazai hadn’t even come into the office for several days already, and the phone call was actually the first news he had heard of Dazai the past few days after the Port Mafia’s attack.

Then again, this was Dazai they were talking about. As much as Kunikida hated to admit it, the man had an uncanny ability to just know _things_ , and not in the way that Ranpo usually knows, which was by deducting.

Pocketing his phone back, the glasses wearing blond haired man looked up, only to see that Sawada and Atsushi were already walking ahead, chatting to each other, Sawada talking about Dazai when they were still children, while Atsushi replied with tales of Dazai’s current shenanigans.

Talking about Dazai, Kunikida recalled from their conversation during their search for Dazai, about how Sawada and Dazai were separated. Apparently, it was a kidnapping case when Dazai was only eight years old and on a school trip out of their hometown. Sawada didn’t elaborate much about what happened after that, during the gap year between Dazai’s kidnapping and Dazai coming to the agency to apply as a member, probably because he didn’t know much about it either, or maybe because he didn’t feel like it was his story to tell. Sawada only found out about Dazai being alive when his friend showed him pictures of Yokohama, and accidentally caught a picture of Dazai in the background, close enough for Sawada to recognize.

It had been fourteen years since the siblings ( _God, that was still weird._ ) met, and Kunikida could only hope that the reunion didn’t actually end up in Sawada leaving in tear or something like that. Dazai could be an ass though, and despite the cheery attitude, Kunikida knew that Dazai actually had a hard time to be genuinely _good_. Kunikida would rather that he was in the room when the two brothers talk, if only to curb Dazai’s attitude, but it felt intruding, so he won’t.

Really, he at least hoped that even if the siblings parted, they’d at least part in a more amicable terms.

( _… and damn it,_ _calling Sawada and Dazai as siblings was still weird as hell. Kunikida was so never going to get used to it._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dazai's POV is hard, and Kunikida's unplanned, but there we go.
> 
> I kind of understand the _basics_ of how Dazai's mind goes, but only that-- the basics, and that's only because I kind of have the same _basic_ way of thinking, but Dazai's mind is a lot more intricate and hard to dissect, so writing it is still incredibly hard for me, especially writing a conflicted Dazai. I hope it's not too OOC.
> 
> Originally, the first draft I wrote for Dazai's POV contained the full entirety of what happened on his kidnapping and the subsequent events after that, including his entrance and brief history in the Port Mafia, but laying out the facts like that only on the third chapter... seems too rushed, so I discarded it and chose to take this road instead. Anyone who wants to know what actually happen, well... you've gotta wait, lol.
> 
> And yay! There's a mention of Odasaku! Only a mention though. He's still dead.
> 
> ... probably.
> 
> :D
> 
> Anyways, Kunikida's POV is totally unplanned, but I just felt like the chapter's too short if I end it with Dazai's POV only, so there we go. I had fun writing his POV, compared to writing Dazai's. Kunikida is, like Dazai had mentioned in the chapter, quite predictable in his ways of thinking, so he's easier to write than Dazai. The funnest part is writing his 'still-not-accepting-that-Dazai-has-a-brother' mindset, and trying his hardest to believe it, yet still unable to fully reconcile the fact.
> 
> I so love writing people in denial, haha.
> 
> Continuing onto the next chapter... well, it's the long awaited reunion! Stay tune! Thank you to everyone who has read, gave kudos, favorite, and subscribed to this fic! You guys are the best! :D
> 
> PS I can't wait to write Chuuya, but he's not gonna appear anytime soon :(  
> PPS Writing both Dazai and Kunikida using their given names are weird I tell you, weird. I slipped several times writing their last names instead of their first names, lol.


	5. Chapter 4

To say that Tsuna was nervous was the understatement of the century.

Reaching the door to the agency’s meeting room, where Osamu said he was waiting when he texted Kunikida while they were on their way back to the agency, Tsuna felt like screaming his head off like he’d used to do four years ago and run away, because the person on the other side was his dearest older brother whom he thought was dead for the whole fourteen years he was missing. What if Osamu hated him now? He clearly didn’t want Tsuna in Yokohama!

The only reason he wasn’t running was because Reborn would surely beat him up and retrain him for running away, as it was unbefitting for a mafia boss. That, and it was _Osamu_ who was waiting beyond the metallic door in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out to the handle, slowly pushing it down as the door was pushed open, and Tsuna could hear his breath hitched when his brown eyes lay upon the man sitting inside the room, taking in the adult form of his brother whom he hadn’t seen for _so_ long. The wavy brown hair, the mocha colored eyes, the bandages wrapping his neck and arms ( _— was he injured days prior? Wait, no. Even in his Port Mafia file, Osamu had worn those bandages that way, and around his right eye too during that time. There were actually less bandages now. Fashion sense? He didn’t really know_ ).

There, right in front of his own two eyes, was Osamu. “Nii-san…” he called out, though his voice was small and quiet, barely above a whisper. All of his previous nervousness instantly disappeared, replaced by blooming happiness at the sight of his older brother, alive and really in front of him right now.

“Tsuna.” The older brunet acknowledged, standing up from his chair, walking closer to Tsuna, a soft look on his face. “You’ve grown a lot.” He commented, a small teasing smile on his lips. “It really has been a while, huh?”

The Vongola Decimo to be nodded, entering the room as he closed the door behind him. He looked up to his brother who was still so much taller than Tsuna, taking in his face, etching it into his memory. He let out a small, choked sob, as he threw himself into Osamu, hugging him. “I missed you, Nii-san… I thought you’re dead…” he whispered, hoarse with unshed tears. “I’m glad you’re alright…”

Tsuna felt Osamu’s body stiffened, even if only slightly, before he relaxed and placed his right hand on Tsuna’s hair, ruffling his messy hair slowly. No words were said from the older man, but Tsuna reveled in the gesture. He missed being treated like this by his older brother. He _missed_ being a younger brother and not the Vongola Decimo he had to be. To be treated like the kid he was and not the mature mafia boss to be he had to be. Sure, Nana still treated him like so, but he missed his brother doing it.

For fourteen years, Tsuna had forced himself to forget about the older brother that was taken from him too soon, pretending to be an only child so that he won’t hurt himself and his mother. Now though, now that he knew that Osamu was still alive and was right here _hugging him_ —it was like memories of their childhood suddenly rushed through his brain, oh so vividly.

He was so caught up in his memories and his brother’s hug that he didn’t even realize that he was crying.

“Hey now, Tsuna. You’re crying.” Tsuna’s cheeks flushed when he heard Osamu said that, and promptly pulled away, wiping away the tears. Though with a single glance, he could see Osamu’s lips were stretched into a teasing grin, his brown eyes glinting mischievously. “You’re still a crybaby after all, even after all this time.”

“N-Nii-san!” The teenager yelped, embarrassed. Really, if Reborn was here, he’d use this as blackmail… wait, Reborn _wasn’t_ here, right? Still, even if he wasn’t, Tsuna was sure that Reborn had a way to find out about this. This was Reborn that he was talking about after all. The hitman had his own ways of information gathering.

When he saw the teasing grin on Osamu’s face slowly disappeared into a thin line though, Tsuna knew that it was time to get serious. His brother was going to convince him to go back, and Tsuna had to convince his brother to let him stay. Being absent from school for a month wasn’t something new to Tsuna.

Hell, he could even transfer to Yokohama to complete his education, not that he really needed it because Reborn’s tutoring had gone way past high school level now.

Tsuna had a feeling that Yokohama was going to be hit by a storm soon, and his brother’s attempt on forcing him back to Namimori only made Tsuna more convinced of his feelings being spot on. That was why, Tsuna wanted to help. He was sure Reborn would be fine with him helping, and if push comes to shove, he could always call for his guardians to come and help him and his brother.

So yeah, he was going to try convincing Osamu to let him stay. Let’s just hope that Osamu wasn’t stubborn like Tsuna knew he himself could be.

Which he needed to be right now.

“I’m not going back to Namimori. I’m not here to convince you to go back either.” Tsuna said, before Osamu could say anything. “I want to stay and help with whatever’s coming.”

“Whatever made you say something is coming? I never said such a thing.” Osamu feigned ignorance, but Tsuna knew that the both of them knew Tsuna won’t fall for it. Four years ago, Tsuna might, but not now. “Still, you have to go home. Go back to our mother.” He pressed on. “She’s lost one of her sons. It’s bad enough that you’re inheriting the Vongola Decimo position soon, if you got involved in this too…”

“I still want to help.” The younger insisted stubbornly, staring up at his older brother. “Nii-san, I’ve read your files. Not all of it, but enough to know how you became an executive in an organization like the Port Mafia in just four years, give or take. You’re brilliant in strategizing and planning steps ahead.” Tsuna reached out for his brother’s bandaged hands, cupping it with his smaller ones, as brown-amber colored eyes hardened with determination. “You can use my power too, nii-san. If it’s to help you protect this town and the people you care about, then I will help you— _with my dying will_.”

Tsuna felt a spark between the two of them; the spark of dying will flame. For Osamu’s mutated flame to respond to his own, it just meant that what he said just now had gotten through Osamu’s stubborn mind.

Osamu sighed. “What about your school? And your guardians? I can’t imagine them being happy that you decided to stay here to help. Do they even know that you’re here? I don’t think so, because I haven’t heard any explosions and the only one who knew about you that I’ve met if your tutor.” It was a weak attempt to convince Tsuna, one that both knew wouldn’t work.

With that, Tsuna grinned. “I’ve been absent for one month from school before, it’s fine.” He assured. “As for my guardians? I’ll just wait a little bit more before telling them. I love them, but I do need time away from them sometimes.”

The older man let out a small chuckle, taking away his right hand from Tsuna and reached out to the younger brunet’s hair to ruffle it. “If there’s one thing that hasn’t change about you, it’s your stubbornness.” Osamu commented cheekily. “But when your guardians came here and wreck havoc, you are paying for all the damages.”

“When have I not?” Tsuna shot back in fond exasperation.

* * *

He knew that it wasn’t any of his business, but Atsushi couldn’t help but repeatedly throwing worried glances at the door to the meeting room where his mentor and his new friend ( _he and Tsuna got along very well in just a short while, apparently_ ) were talking. He hoped that everything would go well for both Dazai and Tsuna. Still, his mentor could be an ass sometimes, and it wouldn’t surprise Atsushi if something went wrong.

Though, when the door finally ( _finally!_ ) opened after long, agonizing twenty minutes, revealing a very cheerful Tsuna and Dazai smiling a small, fond smile ( _something that Atsushi had never seen on his mentor before_ ), he sighed in relief, feeling the worry he had been feeling since this morning gone just like that.

A smiling Tsuna meant that everything was settled peacefully, that Tsuna and Dazai had reached an agreement, whatever it was about.

Ignoring his mentor who was immediately approached by Kunikida to be scolded about his piling paperwork, he waved at Tsuna. The brunet immediately brightened up and ran towards him. “Atsushi, you look better now, like you’re relieved. Thanks for worrying about nii-san and I.” Atsushi blushed. Was he that obvious in showing his worry? He really had to work on that. “Don’t worry, we settled everything fine!”

“That’s good to hear!” Atsushi was genuinely happy for his new friend. “Still, does that mean that Dazai-san’s coming back with you, even if only for a bit?”

Tsuna shook his head. “No. My intention was never to ask nii-san to come back. Sure, that’ll be a bonus, but my first and foremost intention was just to meet him once again.” The brunet explained, his tone brimming with happiness on a whole new level.

Reuniting with your family… it did sound nice.

Not that Atsushi would ever experience that anytime soon. He never even met his parents.

Pushing that sad thought aside, Atsushi asked another question. “So, you’re going back now?”

Tsuna shook his head. “Nope. I’m going to stay here for a bit, maybe help nii-san with some of his cases and what not.” His response surprised not only Atsushi, but everyone in the room except Ranpo and Dazai himself.

“I-Is that alright though? What about school?” Naomi asked.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Tsuna waved the worry off easily. “Not my first time missing school for a month, and I’ve learnt everything taught in class anyways. I won’t miss much.”

Dazai snorted. “Just be prepared for property damages soon. If anything explodes that is caused by teenagers and don’t have anything to do with Port Mafia or us, send the damage bill to Tsuna.”

“Nii-san, don’t remind me of that, please.”

No one ( _but Ranpo, because it was **Ranpo**_ ) understood what the two were talking about, and neither of them seemed to be willing to elaborate about it anytime soon, but whatever it was, it sent chills down Atsushi’s spine. He couldn’t help but get worried.

Because if Dazai said that there would be explosions soon following Tsuna’s stay here, then there definitely _will_ , because Dazai’s predictions were never that far off.

Still, why would Tsuna’s stay here cause property damages? Tsuna didn’t seem like the type to cause them. He didn’t even seem like the type who could hurt a fly!

* * *

Hayato blinked repeatedly as he stared back at his older sister in disbelief. “Wait, wait. What? Sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Can you repeat that again to me, aneki?” he requested, though his face was pale and sweats were running down his forehead. Silently, he was hoping that he heard it wrong, that he didn’t just hear that—

“Tsuna’s not in Namimori right now.”

And just with that, Hayato’s hope was crushed into pieces, and it felt like he was hit by a hundred bricks.

Bianchi sighed. “Don’t ask me or anyone in the house where he went to as well. Only maman knows and maman’s not telling until she gets the okay from Tsuna.” She added, adjusting her goggles so that it’d rest on her face more comfortably. “Just wait until Tsuna call for you or something, Hayato. He won’t be gone for weeks without news. He’s not that cruel.”

“But—but—as Juudaime’s right hand man, I have to always be by his side!” Hayato protested, though one would argue that he was wailing, which he certainly was not. “Do you really not know where Juudaime and Reborn-san has gone to?!”

“Nope. Now go relax and just wait for him to call you, or I’m going to feed you my newest cooking experiment.”

That wisely shut Hayato up.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week. I have exams this week and only finished today. As soon as I got back, I started writing on this chapter! Here, we have the brothers' long awaited reunion and the resolution to it, though I think I made it quite clear in the last chapter about Tsuna staying, haha. 
> 
> I think I made Dazai a little bit emotional, but well-- like I said, he's a hard character to write.
> 
> (and that BEAST Light Novel is just making me a little bit more emotional when it came to Dazai and I want him to be happy, even if only for a bit.)
> 
> We also have a glimpse to the Namimori side of things, more particularly Gokudera's, because of course, if anyone's gonna get worried about not finding Tsuna between the seven of them, it'd be Gokudera.
> 
> By the way, Tsuna and Atsushi friendship is a fun thing to write and I will definitely write about these two cute boys interacting with each other in future chapters, maybe even in almost every chapters in either Tsuna or Atsushi's POV.
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who read, gave kudos, subscribed and commented on this fic! You guys are the absolute best!


	6. Chapter 6

The more Osamu thought about it, the more he knew that there were more pros than cons in letting Tsuna stay in Yokohama, even if the town was going to get dangerous soon. Osamu might have left the Port Mafia, but it did not mean that he was not in touch with the underworld’s rumor mill. He had heard stories about the Vongola Decimo. Most whispered about how the tenth generation of the world’s leading mafia famiglia was the second coming of the first generation, and were equally strong, if not even stronger.

One would not get such reputation in the underworld if it wasn’t true, even if only in part.

If the rumors were true ( _and Osamu had a feeling that they were_ ), then Tsuna would be a great addition to his plans. Tsuna’s power would help them immensely in winning against their upcoming adversaries. If Osamu had only been able to come up with three hundred ways to win against both the Port Mafia and the Guild with their current firepower, with the addition of Tsuna and possibly Reborn into their team, Osamu could already think up to five hundred ways they could win.

( _But Osamu couldn’t use Tsuna that way. It was **Tsuna** , his little brother. While the part of him that was Dazai Osamu knew logically that Tsuna could be their Ace, the part of him that was still Sawada Osamu refused to use his little brother like a tool._)

Adding Tsuna so soon to the game though, might also be disadvantageous for the threat after the Guild. Osamu knew that _that man_ was coming. The Rat from Russia wouldn’t be too far away. If he adds Tsuna so soon to the game, that Rat would know about Tsuna, and he would have come up with contingency plans that would even render Tsuna’s connection to the Vongola useless.

( _In the worst case, the Rat would come up with plans to get rid of Tsuna for good, and Osamu –all sides of Osamu- could not— **will not** let that happen._)

So Osamu was rather in a dilemma whether to let Tsuna stay or not.

( _Dazai Osamu thought that Tsuna should stay. Sawada Osamu thought that he shouldn’t, yet he **wanted** Tsuna to stay._)

These thoughts kept on replaying in his mind as Osamu headed to the agency, as he waited in the meeting room, waiting for Tsuna to return to the agency with the others. To convince him to go or to let him stay? Should he follow his logic or follow his heart? Following the heart was too unpredictable, but Osamu was rather conflicted about following his logic right now. The two part of him that was so opposite of each other ( _Dazai Osamu, the former Demon Prodigy, and Sawada Osamu, the naïve eight years old)_ were fighting, and frankly, it resulted on Osamu not being able to decide.

He still hadn’t decided when Tsuna finally arrived.

Then Tsuna hugged him, and the part that was the big brother that Tsuna knew soared in happiness and longing, but the part of him that was soaked too much in mafia black stiffened, not knowing how to act at such a purely emotional action of his still entirely too good little brother. Osamu did not deserve being hugged like this by Tsuna. Not after all that he had done. Not after what he thought about using Tsuna as a tool, as a pawn in the upcoming war.

( _But he couldn’t stop himself. Before he knew it, he was hugging Tsuna back._ )

They bantered a bit after that, and Osamu was glad for it because he still hadn’t make up his mind yet to convince Tsuna to go or to let him stay.

Want it or not though, they still needed to talk about it, and talk they did.

Right after Tsuna said that he was not going back, without even thinking, Osamu promptly tried to convince Tsuna to go back. He cursed himself mentally for acting so rashly like Chuuya and practically all the idiots in this world. Ever since that part of his past bled into his present, he had been acting rash. He had been letting the more childish and naïve part of him make the move. He was supposed to act rationally, act logically. He was supposed to make decisions that would put him at an advantage at all times.

( _But he couldn’t let Tsuna stay. It was going to get dangerous. He didn’t care if Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo, Tsuna was still his younger brother and Osamu was more or less hard wired to protect him ever since Osamu first laid his eyes on his new born baby brother. At least, that was what the part of him that was Sawada Osamu had thought._ )

No matter. He could still try to stall the conversation for a little bit more until he reached a decision himself.

They trade retorts and reasons, Osamu gave a weak attempt at convincing Tsuna to return to Namimori, and Tsuna refused flatly.

( _Osamu, the part that was still the naïve and idiotic eight years old, already had his conviction of wanting Tsuna to stay away waver once he saw Tsuna. Tsuna should stay away, but he himself wanted Tsuna to stay. It was frustrating._ )

Then, Tsuna went out and said, “You can use my power too, nii-san. If it’s to help you protect this town and the people you care about, then I will help you—with my dying will.”

Osamu felt a spark inside him at that moment, and he knew right then and there that Tsuna wouldn’t leave, and that Osamu was going to let him stay.

( _Even before, as stubborn as the childish part of Osamu was regarding Tsuna staying, he had known that he would let Tsuna stay in the end. Not because the part of him that was Dazai Osamu had already figured out Tsuna’s uses in the upcoming war, but because he had almost never been able to deny Tsuna anything when they were younger and more innocent._ )

Osamu gave one last weak attempt to convince Tsuna to go away, but he knew that Tsuna knew that he had made up his mind about letting Tsuna stay.

Well, at least he had increased their chances in winning.

( _And Osamu made sure that all the viable plans he had come up with wouldn’t endanger Tsuna. If Tsuna was staying, Osamu would make sure that he was going to be safe at all times._ )

( _He didn’t need to lose someone else he cared about. Not after Odasaku.)_

* * *

When he returned to his hotel room that day, Tsuna had the biggest grin that Reborn had ever seen, and that was saying something, because Reborn had known the boy for four years and the boy grinned a lot in those four years. “I take it that it went well?” Reborn asked, though it was more rhetorical than a real question.

Tsuna nodded happily as he plopped on his own bed. “Yep! We can stay for the month!” He exclaimed, pumping both fists to the air in excitement. “You know, since we’re staying here for a month, we should rent an apartment instead of staying in the hotel. I know that it won’t make a dent in the Vongola’s bank account, but still…” he trailed off.

Reborn shrugged and threw him a file. “Already ahead of you.” It was a file on an apartment that Reborn had rented right after he left Dazai Osamu’s own apartment. The apartment was, of course, a luxurious one belonging to a company that had ties with the Vongola. “I’m taking the biggest room.”

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Reborn. “You don’t even know if Nii-san is going to let us stay or not.” He pointed out.

Reborn sent him a look that basically said ‘You’re an idiot’. “I actually know that he will. He was conflicted when I last saw him in his apartment, but you’re actually good at persuading someone.” He stated blandly. “And even if doesn’t let you, I know that you’re still going to stay here, anyways, especially once you know that there’s going to be an upcoming fight.”

Tsuna grinned sheepishly at that.

The hitman continued, “And plus, since we’re already here, there is no way I’m going to let you leave without you making an alliance treaty with the Port Mafia.” He said, black eyes glinting mischievously at Tsuna. “If you fail, I’m going to train you thrice as hard as usual, so if you don’t want it, you have to do it with your dying will.”

Tsuna’s face paled, and there was a meek squeak that was the tale tells of his signature shriek incoming, but Tsuna quickly slap his mouth shut because the mafia boss to be knew that if that shriek even slipped out his lips for a second, Reborn would double his training.

Reborn smirked. “We’re moving into the apartment tomorrow morning.” Was the last thing he said before he went to sleep, ignoring his student’s inner panic.

Tsuna’s reaction to his threats was always the best.

* * *

After leaving the Sawada residence, Hayato had quickly gathered all of the Tenth’s guardians. He had a hard time collecting the pineapple head and the violent prefect without telling them about Tsuna’s disappearance first, but somehow, he actually managed it. Their meeting room was Hibari’s personal office in the Namimori High’s building, because the bastard would not join the meeting if he had to go anywhere else.

That freaking territorial bastard…

“So,” Yamamoto’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, pulling him back to their current meeting. “Why did you gather us here, Hayato?”

“Don’t call me Hayato, Baseball Idiot.” Hayato automatically replied, because they had this conversation so many times already that the response was already ingrained in his brain. Honestly, why did that idiot Yamamoto insist on calling him with his first name when Hayato told him not to? “As for why I called for this meeting…” he took in a deep breath, knowing that what he was going to say next was going to be disastrous, especially once the pineapple head and the battle maniac heard it.

In hindsight, maybe he should have waited another day before calling for this meeting. The Tenth should have returned by then, right?

Too late though. He had called for this meeting, and if Hayato did not speak, the pineapple and the battle maniac would make his week hell, and Hayato’s week was already hell enough with the Tenth going MIA all of a sudden.

“The Tenth is missing, and no one but Sawada-san knows where he and Reborn-san is going.” Hayato informed them grimly.

Silence reined the room for a bit, and the temperature lowered for some unknown reason, but if Hayato had to guess, it was probably because of Hibari.

“Don’t remind me. He already called the school. He said that he is going to be gone for a month due to family business.” Hibari stated venomously, mood darkening with each seconds.

“My, my, Tsunayoshi-kun is gone? That won’t do. I haven’t been able to convince him to let me possess his body yet.” Mukuro commented, his tone colored with displease.

A tonfa was thrown at high speed, but Mukuro avoided it with ease. Hayato tried not to stare at the tonfa that was now sticking through the hole on the wall, cracks surrounding said hole. “Shut up, pineapple head.” Hibari ordered.

“What did you just call me, you bird brain?” Mukuro asked, a tick mark visible on his forehead.

Not good, just like Hayato thought.

“Guys, guys, _stop_.” Yamamoto intervened, coming right in between the mist and the cloud. “Fighting won’t help us. We should try to find out where Tsuna’s going instead.”

“Yamamoto is extremely right!” Ryohei agreed, nodding his head along.

“If Boss left his paperwork back in his room, we might find a clue or something that’ll lead us to him.” Chrome suggested, and that was the best thing Hayato heard today. Bless Chrome. Seriously, bless her for being so sensible, unlike her idiotic other half.

“I can try search through it. No one would be suspicious at me if I sneak around the house. I go in and out of Tsuna-nii’s room every day, anyways.” Lambo volunteered, and for once, Hayato actually felt like treating the cow with some expensive sweets.

Hibari stood up and without a word, he immediately left. Hayato knew that he was going to go find some information for himself though, so he couldn’t really get angry at the aloof guardian for his abrupt leaving.

He returned to the rest of the guardians. “Well, now that we already have a semblance of a plan, let’s start getting down to the details…”

If no one was going to tell them where the Tenth was, they were going to find out themselves. Do not underestimate them, because they were the Vongola Decimo’s guardians, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M ALIVE!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update! I've actually been free for more or less a month, but apparently finally graduating high school combined with a very long vacation means that my brain got not only writer's block, but art block as well. All my creative motivation just... gone. =A=
> 
> I actually wanted to post this right after I watched Dead Apple (it was awesome, I wanted to watch it again, but the cinemas are not showing it anymore. Too bad :"), but at that point, I still don't know what to write. OTL
> 
> This chapter, well... while I actually finally got an inspiration for it, but it just doesn't come out nice to me. Part of it being because it's Dazai's point of view and Dazai is and always will be one of the hardest character to write, and the other part of it is because it has been so long since I actually write something seriously, so it just doesn't come out... right to me. Maybe it's just me?
> 
> Anyways, in this chapter, we got to see Dazai's thoughts during his conversation with Tsuna, and it was hard to write. too hard. I do hope that this chapter shows why Dazai relented to Tsuna so fast in the previous chapter. ^^;
> 
> Hayato's part though... Now, that was fun to write. 
> 
> Hopefully, when I posted the next chapter, it won't be months later. >.>
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscribes! You guys are the best!


End file.
